sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Drew McIntyre
Drew McIntyre ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler. Nachdem er lange Zeit die Kunst des Schmerzes propagierte, ist er für eine kurze Zeit nach einem traumatischen Schlag zu einem durchgeknallten Rocker mutiert. Erst die heilende Wirkung von El Generico konnte ihn davon heilen, und nun wandelt er auf dessen Pfaden. Biographie 2011 Drew McIntyre debütierte bei Backlash #19 mit einem Video, in welchem er ankündigte, die Kunst des Schmerzes zu Backlash zu bringen. Sein In Ring-Debüt gab er schließlich bei WrestleMania 5 im Money in the Bank Match, wo er den Platz des zuvor verletzt aufgefundenen Sheamus einnahm. Jedoch konnte er dieses nicht gewinnen. In seinem Backlash-Debüt konnte er in der selben Woche Joey Ryan eindrucksvoll besiegen und begann im Anschluss daran eine Fehde mit Bad Bones, die in einem Match beim Judgment Day gipfelte. McIntyre konnte diesen Kampf gewinnen. Nach weiteren, beeindruckenden Siegen bekam Drew McIntyre ein King of the Ring Qualifikationsmatch welches er eindrucksvoll gegen Delirious gewann. Im Turnier konnte McIntyre durch Siege über Claudio Castagnoli und Sami Callihan in dass Finale einziehen, in welchem er allerdings Abyss unterlag. Parallel dazu offenbarte sich Drew McIntyre als maskierter Gehilfe von Raven in dessen Story mit Delirious und Terry Funk. Während Raven sich infolge dieser Auflösung weiter mit Delirious beschäftigte, begann Drew McIntyre eine Fehde mit Terry Funk. Zu dieser Zeit begann McIntyre das erste mal zu schwächeln. So unterlag er 2 Wochen in Folge Rückkehrer Sabu, zuerst in einem Hardcore Match, anschließend in einem Tables Match. Auch die Fehde gegen Funk verlief für McIntyre weniger erfolgreich. Obwohl er diesen, in den Wochen vor dem Bash, einige male heftigst attackieren und verletzen konnte, verlor er bei The Bash das finale Hardcore Match der beiden. In der Woche nach dem Bash attackierte McIntyre einmal mehr Sheamus nach dessen Match gegen The Rock und kündigte an diesen endgültig fertig zu machen. Überraschenderweise fand das Match zwischen den beiden bereits zwei Wochen später bei Backlash #39 statt. Hier konnte McIntyre wieder an seine früheren Leistungen anknüpfen und Sheamus eindrucksvoll besiegen. Anschließend begann McIntyre eine kurze Fehde gegen Christian um dessen Television Title, den er sich jedoch nicht sichern konnte. Daraufhin wurde McIntyres Rolle in den Shows zunehmend kleiner. So begann er eine Fehde gegen Jake Roberts, in dessen Verlauf er immer wieder The Miz, der McIntyre gebeten hatte ihm die Kunst des Schmerzes zu lehren, auf Roberts hetzte. 2012 Im Januar 2012 attackierte McIntyre nach einem Royal Rumble Quali Match seinen Tag Team Partner dieses Matches Terry Funk weiter und drohte ihn durch einen Lighttube Kubus zu befördern, was jedoch von Jake Roberts unterbunden wurde, der in den Ring stürmte und McIntyre attackierte. Daraufhin ging jedoch das Licht aus und McIntyre bekam Unterstützung vom "schwarzen Engel" Numazawa. Nachdem die beiden gemeinsam Roberts abfertigten wurde McIntyre als einer von James Mitchells neuen Verbündeten präsentiert. In der Folgezeit erstarkte McIntyre wieder. So gelang es ihm DDP aus dem Royal Rumble 2012 zu eliminieren, er beförderte Jake Roberts für einige Wochen aus den Shows indem er ihn in eine Barb Wired Iron Maiden beförderte und konnte zu guter letzt auch The Rock in einem Einzelmatch bei Backlash besiegen. 2013 Nach dem Ende des Order of the Black Phoenix, versuchte McIntyre nun auf eigene Faust nach oben zu kommen. Nach einer Fehde gegen The Rock, die er verlor, legte er sich mit Wade Barrett an. Die beiden lieferten sich eine intensive Hardcore Fehde die McIntyre am Ende für sich entscheiden konnte. Das finale Match war gleichzeitig der Qualifier für den [King of the Ring 2013. Allerdings unterlag er hier bereits in der ersten Runde dem ECW Wresler Kaa Haali. Kurz darauf geriet er mit Kurt Angle aneinander. Diesem versuchte er klar zu machen, dass er endgültig zum alten Eisen gehört und das seine ansichten vom "Wrestling" antiquiert sind. Hardcore wäre das neue Wrestling. Nach dem Angle ihn in einer Wrestlingherrausforderung forführte, rastete er aus und schlug ihn mit einem Stuhl zusammen. Des weiteren vermöbelte er er eine ganze Ringkampfschule mit all seinen jungen Schülern und beförderte Angle durch eine Fensterscheibe. Zu guter Letzt konnte er Angle aber nicht unter kriegen, und er verlor gegen ihn in einem Match beim letzten Backlash vor der Sommerpause. Erfolge *Platz 61 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 43 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 55 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 68 in den SAW100 2014 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler